


FRL: Road to the Top

by Nimirie



Series: For the Rose and the Lion: Mystrade AU Football Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: 2018, Rusia.Ha pasado el tiempo entre ascender a la Liga Premier y el Mundial de Rusia, sin embargo, este es el escenario desde donde comenzarán a contarse los caminos que llevaron a todos los integrantes del Brighton a ser seleccionados de su país.Una nueva temporada inicia justo ahora.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no pude evitar publicar para este Mundial, ya que For the Rose and the Lion, inició hace 4 años con el Mundial de Brasil.
> 
> Hay muchas cosas que necesitarán explicaciones, espero ir llenando los vacíos.

 

 

**Volgogrado,  Rusia.**

**18 de junio 2018**

**07:00 AM**

 

Habían estado en San Petesburgo hasta el día anterior, pero viajaron a la ciudad que quedaba a dos horas de carretera por la tarde, debido a que preferían no tener que viajar el mismo día que jugarían, habían tomado esa decisión como selección, aunque muchos se dieron cuenta de que era por Greg, quien parecía no desear tener presiones.

 

No había sido sencillo llegar hasta este punto, si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver los días en los que parecía un sueño tonto el llevar a un equipo hasta ascender a la Liga Premier, pero una vez que consigues algo tan improbable, seguir adelante en busca de sueños que nadie más cree posibles, es algo natural.

 

Aun así, fue difícil subir a ese avión en compañía de los hombres que consideraba su familia y por ello se detuvo en plena sala de abordaje y tuvo que sujetarse de Ethan quien literalmente lo llevó paso a paso hasta su asiento en primera clase, se sentó a su lado y le dio la mano hasta que se consiguió tranquilizar sin que tuviera que usar alguna cantidad de alcohol que lo enviara a dormir.

 

Los titulares de esta selección era casi una copia de lo que era el Brighton, equipo actualmente campeón de la liga inglesa y de la Champions, era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, pero cualquier entrenador estaría muy desubicado si quitara de sus posiciones usuales a los mejores jugadores que tenía Inglaterra.

 

Era demasiado temprano pero ya era imposible conciliar el sueño, ellos eran la selección a vencer, pero cuanto había costado estar de nuevo en este lugar. No deberían salir del hotel donde estaban concentrados, pero cuando Eric tocó a su puerta y lea dijo que iría a ver el amanecer porque nadie podía dormir y estaban demasiado nerviosos. Salió con ellos porque era lo mejor, aunque pusieran el grito en el cielo los entrenadores que irían a buscarlos antes del desayuno. Pero estaban ahí, en esa ciudad rusa al lado de un río, viendo como el sol aparecía y los bañaba de luz mientras ellos permanecían sentados en el césped sobre una colina.

 

-Se llamaba Stanlingrado hace algunos años - informó Mika y se acomodó los lentes de marco grueso, los cuales cambiaría antes del partido por unos de contacto, más adecuados para poder jugar. Dane lo rodeó con su brazo y lo acercó a él de manera cariñosa. Greg tuvo que sonreír ante ellos, los seguía admirando demasiado, más en el lugar donde estaban y después de habría recibido una serie de mensajes de odio a través de sus redes sociales. El Brighton se convirtió en un equipo que enarbolaba la bandera de la diversidad y más aún después de la muerte de George.

 

-Siempre tan académico - Mitch habla y Erick ríe, como es lo usual, Terry está ahí sentado sacando fotos del paisaje y de ellos mismos con su celular. Roman mira el cielo cambiar de color y tararea una melodía, sabían que después de unos días se convertiría en una canción acústica que circularía por YouTube. Las fotos de Terry serían publicadas por Marcus y todos se quejarían amargamente por lo malas que eran y dirían por millonésima vez que debían darle un celular nuevo para que tomara mejores imágenes.

 

Por el otro lado, sin decir nada y concentrados en sí mismos, estaban John y Sherlock, sostenían sus manos y permanecían con los ojos cerrados, Greg tuvo que sacar su celular y tomar una foto donde se veían más sus siluetas recortadas por la luz de fondo. La envió a Mycroft y no tuvo que esperar por una respuesta, él estaba en línea y le respondió con una nota de voz casi de manera instantánea.

 

<<Se ve espectacular, ¿todo bien? Pensé que estaría en el hotel. Vamos ya en camino a la ciudad, la carretera es muy bella, espero poder verlos antes del partido>>

 

-¡¡Hola Myc!! -gritaron todos cuando Greg comenzó a grabar la nota de voz que enviaría como respuesta, los miró mal a todos y se alejó unos pasos para poder hablar con tranquilidad. – Hola Myc, salimos, estamos bastante nerviosos y eso que sólo hemos tenido que acoplarnos a dos integrantes, aun no podemos jugar bien con Henderson y Stones, no es lo mismo …

 

Iba a decir una tontería, pero Ethan dejó de jugar por decisión propia, nadie lo había presionado y de hecho le ofertaron el quedarse. Lo otro era su tormento personal, nada más imaginar lo que diría alguien tan joven como George si hubiera podido venir a Rusia, se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Por eso no pensaba en eso, en lo mucho que le habría gustado que todo el equipo pudiera llegar a este punto de su carrera, no sólo salvar al Brighton si no ser tan buenos jugadores que no hubiera más opciones que ellos, como lo había sido durante los dos últimos años de su carrera.

 

<<Greg, no piensas en nada más… no lo hagas ¿bien? Sólo en que celebraremos una victoria>>

 

-Bueno… es que es Túnez …

 

-¡¡Greg!!  -se dio la vuelta para mirar a todos sus compañeros quienes le dirigían miradas incrédulas, el capitán del equipo se tuvo que reír porque sabía lo que le iba a decir, que no hay rival débil, que cualquiera te puede sorprender y terminar arruinándote la fiesta.

 

-Lestrade, ayer nadie creía que México ganaría -La clara voz de Sherlock lo hizo mirarlo con interés, se notaba la madurez de su persona, un par de año siendo profesional y el chico ya era un adulto en regla, nada que ver con la persona que vivían internado en una institución, alejado de todos, cuyo único interés era verlo jugar.

 

-¡¡Hey!! Yo si creía en ellos, el sábado hablé con Javier… -se defiende, después de todo el delantero mexicano había sido su compañero en el Manchester United y aunque no se mantuvieron en contacto durante mucho tiempo, si hablaron previo juego – Le dije que tenían todo para ganar…

 

-También hablaste con Manuel y le dijiste lo mismo – cuando escuchó que John decía esto le entró una tos terrible y terminó enviando la nota para Mycroft con todo esto. El pelirrojo respondió a esto con una risa que se le hizo maravillosa de escuchar.

 

<<Las estadísticas están a su favor y … pues que vas a jugar Greg, ¿qué más quieren para tener la victoria en la bolsa?>>

 

-¡¡Qué todos vamos a jugar!! ¡¡Brighton!! ¡¡Brighton!!

 

Había ya gente en los alrededores, era un lugar turístico, una colina elevada desde donde se podía ver una panorámica de la ciudad y al fondo, el Volga y, además, el estadio de la ciudad, donde en poco más de 12 horas estaría jugando y ganando. Era un estadio hermoso si se le veía de lejos, moderno y amigable, al igual que la ciudad en la que jugarían, habían visto para su sorpresa tantas banderas de Inglaterra como del Brighton, era increíble que ellos antes fueran personas comunes y corrientes que, en teoría, jamás hubieran podido cumplir el sueño de ser futbolistas profesionales.

 

Algunos de los turistas se acercaron de inmediato al reconocerlos, los primeros que se vieron rodeados fueron Greg y Sherlock, pero al final todos estaban siendo solicitados para autógrafos, fotografías y vídeos.

 

 

**Volgogrado Arena**

**09 AM**

 

Marcus caminaba por las afueras del estadio, tenía su gafete que lo identificaba como prensa y aunque era muy temprano, le gustaba ambientarse desde mucho antes. Se sentó a desayunar en una cafetería desde donde no perdía de vista tampoco el río, le sirvieron kasha, que era cereal con leche, pero en realidad era el cereal, los granos de sémola se podían ver en su plato. Además, tenía pan de centeno con mermelada y café, la mesera lo había visto mal cuando pidió café en vez de té negro con limón, pero es que alguien como él no podía iniciar el día sin café.

 

A su celular llegaron las fotos que Terry había tomado, los chicos no estaban lejos, claro que habían abandonado el hotel y ahora estaban en la estatua de la Madre Patria. Subió todo a su página de Facebook y los fans comenzaron a compartir de manera inmediata. Estaban muy emocionados, era la primera vez que los titulares de la selección de un país eran prácticamente los mismos que los titulares de un equipo de fútbol.

 

El Brighton volvía a ser noticia, aunque no lo había dejado de ser desde que Greg volvió a la cancha como su capitán.

 

Desde ese lugar tenía perfecta visión de todo lo que iba a pasar en el estadio, no entraría hasta que fuera necesario, estaba tomando fotografías de la calle y de como iba llegando a los alrededores los interesados. De por si desde días antes habían tenido problemas con los hooligans, quienes ya habían tenido un par de enfrentamientos con la policía y ahora estaban las calles mejor cuidadas. Media hora después los vídeos de la selección de Inglaterra en la colina mirando el Volgo estaba siendo viralizadas y la gente parecía estar encantada. Se veía las dos parejas que habían dado de que hablar y que fueron presa de la polémica. Mika y Dane, los defensas, siempre habían tomado las críticas de la mejor manera, jamás dieron un paso atrás y tampoco respondieron de mala manera. Ellos tomaron una actitud pasiva ante cada palabra que se dijo en su contra, pero al mismo tiempo, fue una declaratoria fuerte. Ellos se tomaron de la mano ante toda adversidad.

 

En el caso de John y Sherlock era otra historia. John Watson era el único jugador del Brighton que no tenía su puesto confirmado, porque Jack Butland había tenido una excelente temporada con el Stoke City y el director técnico de la selección aun no tomaba una decisión, ambos porteros tenían cero experiencia en mundiales aunque Jack si había participado en la eliminatoria entre 2016 y 2017, partidos para los que John no había sido convocado. Por esa razón podría ser Jack el que jugara el primer partido, donde necesitaban cimentar su posición como campeones del mundo y confirmar que eran los grandes rivales de todos.

 

Por eso mismo John había tenido semanas pesadas, en los juegos amistosos donde los habían puesto a prueba, sin que Mika, Dane o Roman estuvieran presentes para cortar todas las jugadas de riesgo. Sin embargo, se comportó a la altura, cosa que era lo más criticado de su persona, pero John no se limitaba por algo así y el mundo ya se había dado cuenta. El punto es que el director técnico, Gareth Southgate debía darse cuenta de ello a la brevedad.

 

Marcus recibió un mensaje en su celular, era de su redacción, tenía la lista de jugadores para esa noche, sonrió al ver a todos sus amigos, a Terry y…

 

-¡¡Diablos!!

 

Tuvo ganas de aventar el teléfono, aunque no habría servido para nada, el director técnico era un cabeza dura y aunque no prefería ahí a Moran, quien seguía al frente del Brighton, por lo menos había tenido la suficiente coherencia para mantener a Watson en la portería.

 

 

**20:40 AM**

 

 

\- ¿Estás bien?  -Sherlock le susurraba en el pasillo que daba a la cancha, tendría que separarse porque sería el portero del Stoke City quien irían caminando con los demás jugadores del Brighton, era cosa de unos minutos más y con las cámaras de televisión encima de ellos, cada uno tomaría un camino distinto. Por primera vez en tres años, lo cual no era nada sencillo.

 

-Lo estoy, no quiero que Jack se equivoque para que se den cuenta de que yo debería estar ahí -John le guiña un ojo a su novio y le planta un beso en los labios – Tú debes concentrarte en lo que haces, en nada más, ¿entiendes?

 

-Te voy a extrañar – dice Sherlock con sinceridad, John toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa, hay una cámara cerca, claro que los están grabando, pero le importa poco, aunque el director técnico les pidió mucha mesura, hubiera sido mejor que lo incluyera entre los titulares y entonces estaría formados para entrar a la cancha y no teniendo que despedirse.

 

Sherlock parte un minuto después, John no se siente desanimado, es tan sólo el primer partido y él puede entrar para cualquiera de los otros dos, porque definitivamente no se veía en la banca durante todo el mundial. Mira a su novio y a sus amigos caminar tomado de la mano de los pequeños, quienes claro tiene un rostro emocionado porque están cerca de los más grandes jugadores en la actualidad y claro que deben estar emocionados.

 

Greg siempre es el último en entrar, ha pasado por una montaña rusa de emociones y sí el día del vuelo estuvo totalmente enloquecido y casi se niega a subir al avión, el entrar al estadio tuvo sus complicaciones de la misma manera. Había respirado con dificultad y lo entendía, se sujetó de Terry y lo vio apretar los dedos sobre la piel de su amigo hasta dejar marcas. Aquello no mejoraba, podía acostumbrarse a jugar, pero entrar a los estadios le causaba evocar una serie de recuerdos que no le era fácil manejar. Lo notaba cuando veía la tensión en su rostro y su imposibilidad de sonreír.

 

Pero ya era algo inevitable, algo que pasaría cada vez, porque había sido mucho dolor que permanecía unido a la alegría. Así que temía lograr otra cosa, era obvio para las personas que lo conocían, porque temía que le arrebataran algo más a cambio de ese logro.

 

 

La gente enloqueció al ver a Greg, él lo notó nada más por el estruendo que se apoderó el estadio cuando entró a calentar y el cual se multiplicó mil veces cuando era ya la presentación oficial. El grito de Inglaterra por momentos se vio opacado por el de Seagulls, su equipo en Brighton, lo cual era grandioso, eso fue lo que le sacó la primera sonrisa a Greg y lo hizo olvidar sus temores. Ya una vez lo logró y pasó algo igual de terrible, porque le quitó la posibilidad de vivir a un chico maravilloso, pero ahora, habían triunfado en la Liga Premier sin que nadie tuviera una gran tragedia, de hecho, habían tenido una gran alegría como varias graduaciones universitarias y la boda de Dane y Mika, la cual era aun un secreto, pero había sido un motivo de felicidad que no se podía negar.

 

¿Cómo llegaron a esto? A estar de nuevo juntos, a cosechar logros, cuando todo parecía destruido por la innegable presencia del destino fatídico donde no tenía más que aceptar las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor porque él no tenía forma de detenerlas cuando ya estaban sucediendo, de cambiarlas cuando ya habían sucedido, de prevenirlas antes de que sucedieran, aunque lo intentó.

 

Pero aquí estaban, un estadio en un país extranjero, un publico que esperaba ver el mejor partido de su vida.

 

 

El capitán de la selección de Túnez era la persona menos adecuada para ser el capitán, desde la perspectiva de Greg, aunque no tenían grandes opciones, solo había un par de jugadores que estaban en algún equipo grande, los demás en el fútbol de su propio país, como sucedía con el portero cuya incursión en el extranjero era a un equipo de Arabia Saudita. Aunque lo mismo podría decirse de él, quien no había jugado más que en equipos ingleses, pero a un nivel mucho más competitivo que el guardameta tunecino.

 

Había estado en shock durante el himno, cuando se dieron las manos y los rostros de todos parecían concentrados en él, era algo que no iba a poder dejar atrás, que este momento justo fuera impresionante y lo regresara una y otra vez al último partido al lado de su mejor amigo. Pero eso terminó en cuanto estuvo frente al capitán rival, esto era un nuevo momento, esto lo estaba construyendo a base de capacidad y constancia. Le dio la mano, en el volado perdió y tuvo la portería contraria a donde estaba la mayoría de la porra de Inglaterra, para él eso estaba bien.

 

Dio media vuelta y se alejó con dirección a sus compañeros y aunque no estaba John, estaba seguro de que podría conseguir que el director técnico lo incluyera en la siguiente lista. Lo recibieron como siempre, un abrazo de grupo que no necesitaba palabras, los tres hombres que no eran del Brighton aun resentían esto, no lo terminaban de entender, que ellos estaban más allá de cualquier indicación, se conocían a tal grado que trabajaban como un ente. Por esa razón es que los fans en Inglaterra habían presionando de tal forma que la convocatorio incluyó a todos ellos, ¿cómo se suponía que iban a ganar de nuevo si no llevaban a los mejores? No había una regla que dijera explícitamente cuántos jugadores podía convocar a la selección, aunque durante las preliminares no se usó al equipo titular entero, el director técnico fue llamando a dos jugadores por vez, esto le sirvió para darse cuenta de que brillaban por si mismos.

 

Si brillaban por si solos, juntos podían enceguecer a cualquier rival.

 

 

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? -Roman se quedó detrás cuando el portero del Stoke City despejó, estaba acostumbrado a hablar con John, a que le dijera su visión del campo, que los dos valoraran la jugada previa, pero esto era un franco reclamo porque no entendía a qué estaba jugando.

 

-No molestes -fue la respuesta que le dio el rubio, era bastante más alto que John y debería tener ventaja, pero Roman no la encontraba si es que se había visto complicado con una jugada simple de los de Túnez, sólo tenía que tomar el balón en sus manos y en vez de eso lo pateó justo cuando el delantero quedó frente a frente con él, dándolo en el pecho y bajando el esférico para crear otra jugada de riesgo. Roman y Dane cortaron de tajo cualquier posibilidad, la fuerza de la pierna de Roman logró que ese balón llegara del otro lado de la cancha donde Sherlock estaba habilitado por un defensa y no fue tomado como fuera de lugar, dos pasos, un quiebre y un tiro que el arquero de Túnez jamás podría detener porque fue colocado en la esquina contraria a la que cubría.

 

Estaban celebrando el primer gol, pero había sido producto de un error del portero del que nadie hablaría. Para Roman era claro como el agua, sólo tenía que tomar el balón con sus manos y era todo, ¿por qué se complicaba de esa manera?

 

-Fútbol básico para ti, usa tus manos, eres el portero.

 

Estaba seguro de que el arquero lo estaba odiando en el momento, aunque eso lo tenía sin cuidado, miró a Dane y a Mika, tenían que actuar de manera en que el del Stoke no tuviera la necesidad ni siquiera de decidir lo que iba a hacer, los tres asintieron, lo sabían, no se necesitaban las palabras. Greg lo tenía todo planeado, lo habían entrenado de esa forma, aunque desesperaba a los otros seleccionados porque casi los inutilizaba, ellos podían cubrir la posición de Ethan y la que aun consideraban la posición de George si se veían forzados por la situación y este era ese momento. Esos tres puntos eran suyos, tenían un gol de ventaja, pero deseaba poner tantos balones en los pies de Greg y Sherlock como fueran posibles y abultar ese marcador al máximo.

 

Por fortuna, tanto Henderson en el medio como Stones en la defensa eran capaces de adaptarse, se dieron cuenta de que iba a parar a los de Túnez en la media cancha y regresar los balones a la delantera, Mitch, avanzó de su posición y de repente tenían tres delanteros y la defensa estaba muy complicada con un ataque tras otro, Mika se dio el lujo de bajar al notar que sus rivales no podían pasar y hasta los balonazos eran recuperados con rapidez mucho antes de llegar al área chica.

 

Greg y Sherlock marcaron dos goles cada uno antes del medio tiempo, regresaron al vestidor y antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de decir algo, Jack Butland, el portero titular que no había tenido ni que moverse de su lugar en casi todo el partido, explotó en contra de Roman, como si fuera él el artífice de su inutilización.

 

-El muchacho me quiere decir que está mal que la defensa haga su trabajo, ¿es eso, niño?

 

Roman era tan algo como el portero, pero su complexión era mucho más robusta, por lo cual, no se veía para nada parejo aquel enfrentamiento. Además de todo, la bravuconería de Roman no era nada adecuada, le estaba diciendo niño para hacerlo menos, porque eran prácticamente de la misma edad. Greg estuvo entre ellos de forma inmediata, ganándose empujones de ambos.

 

-Basta, para mi los dos son unos niños si se comportan de esa forma -el director técnico habló fuerte y claro, Roman fue el primero en retirarse, Greg le dio un apretón en el brazo a manera de agradecimiento por saberse controlar, no esperaba menos de él. – Butland, estarás en la banca.

 

\- ¿Qué? Estos malditos lo están manipulando para meter a Watson, ¡¡no puedo creer que no se dé cuenta!!

 

El director técnico era joven, pero ya tenía años de experiencia preparando a esta selección, incluir a los chicos del Brighton había sido duro, porque Lestrade conocía todo tan bien que manejaba las acciones a su propio gusto en la cancha; pero no era tonto y se daba cuenta de lo bien que jugaban juntos y eran, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor opción para ganar cada uno de los partidos.

 

\- ¿Te sabes las estadísticas Butland? -el hombre mayor habló y el portero se quedó callado.

 

\- ¿Cuál de todas? ¿Número de goles recibidos promedio en temporada regular o en fase clasificatoria? -el que había hablado era Sherlock, claro, la pregunta no era para él, sin embargo, la respuesta era obvia. – Watson, 0.48, con el Brighton, 0 con la selección en partidos clasificatorios. ¿Necesitas que diga tus estadísticas, Butland?

 

-Sherlock -el director técnico lo miró con severidad, pero sin verdadera molestia. Butland se apartó y John aceptó el hecho de que iba a debutar en un mundial cuando ya había mentalizado el hecho de que no sucedería esta vez. Gracias a eso, a un simple cambio en la alineación, el partido cambió por completo. Tal vez los de Túnez habían planteado una ofensiva exageradamente agresiva para contrarrestar la pared con la que se toparon en el primer tiempo, pero cuando John estuvo en la cancha y sabiendo todos que la probabilidad de anotarle un gol era tremendamente baja, todos se concentraron en dar el mejor espectáculo que el futbol puede ofrecer.

 

 

 

-Greg… -se volteó de inmediato cuando escuchó la voz conocía, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse en busca de un abrazo, detrás de él venía esa persona, linda sonrisa, labios rojos, ojos expresivos y cabello algo alocado, como si no pudiera terminar de peinarlo. No pudo evitar sentirlo, esa necesidad de ir por él, pero debía ser profesional y todo eso que siempre se repite. No era tan simple, no podía, nada más verlo se le revolvía el estómago por las emociones contenidas y le daban ganas de …

 

-Fue un partido increíble, de verdad, son jugadores espectaculares -El hombre que acompañaba a Mycroft era siempre muy educado, su sonrisa era enorme y eso limitaba la posibilidad de tener algún motivo para asesinarlo.

 

-Gracias, Daniel -le respondió y su nombre casi se le atragantó y hubiera tenido que escupirlo si no fuera porque Gavin y Gail, sus hermanos, llegaron corriendo para abrazarlo. Se sujetó a ellos mientras pasaba sus instintos asesinos.

 

-Celebraremos, ¿verdad? -dijo Daniel y Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

 

-No, no pueden, están en concentración con la selección, así que es cosa de felicitar a Greg, a Sherlock y a los demás, y luego tendremos que dejar que sigan preparándose para el segundo juego.

 

Y eso fue todo, Mycroft le dedicó una sonrisa, pero nada más, si bien se mandaban mensajes, no había otro tipo de contacto entre ambos, se fue tomado de la mano del ese hombre, Daniel, el cual era mayor que Greg y, sin embargo, se veía joven y alegre. Mycroft también se veía así.

 

Alegría que él no puedo darle.

 

 

 

 


	2. I still miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo entre partidos, conocemos un poco de lo que sucedió hace dos años, cuando Mycroft y Greg se separaron después de la muerte de George. Además, una conversación inesperada nos hace saber cómo está el corazón de los chicos y nos revela mucho más de lo esperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un largo flashback de cuando Mycroft conoció al doctor Donovan O'Conell, a manera de recordatorio (un "sucedió en la temporada pasada"), el doctor O'Conell es un joven médico de Urgencias con el que Greg "huye" a Irlanda después de la muerte de George.

 

 

**19 de junio 2018**

**San Petersburgo, Rusia**

**10:00 AM**

-¿Hay dolor?

Greg no se quejó cuando Ethan puso las manos sobre su muslo, pero una vez que lo movió, sintió la tensión que había dejado el calambre que lo aquejó por la mañana en el entrenamiento. Movió la cabeza para decirle que sí a su amigo, quien ahora acompañaba a la selección para atender a los jugadores del Brighton.

-Bien -los dedos de Ethan sabían dónde tocar, en cosa de nada su músculo estaba mucho mejor y pudo relajarse un poco más. – ¿Has tenido alguna otra molestia?

-No.

-¿Estás durmiendo bien? ¿Comes lo que debes? -Greg había tratado de evitar ese tema de conversación, pero Ethan parecía saber qué debía preguntar y sobretodo, preguntarlo cuando lo tenía en una posición de la que no podía huir. Su mirada de inmediato lo atrapó y sus dedos se clavaron en su pierna generando tanto alivio que sabía que tendría que responderle a modo de agradecimiento.

-Estoy comiendo bien, pero no he conseguido dormir correctamente. – Ethan suspiró y terminó lo que hacía, aplicó un una venda adhesiva de color azul sobre el músculo de su pierna y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Aun tienes ataques de pánico -la voz del médico quien finalmente aplicaba sus conocimientos de medicina deportiva, era clara y no tenía duda alguna. – Pero eso ha venido sucediendo por años, sólo que, hay algo más.

-Mycroft y el tipo ese.

Ethan le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Greg lo permitió, era algo natural y cercano para ellos. Ethan seguía tiendo una relación con su hermana Gail y por esa razón era el que pasaba más tiempo en su casa, se había mudado a ella y convivía día a día con los que ya eran usuales en ella, que eran John y Sherlock.

-No puedes culparlo por seguir con su vida -Greg se tensó ante las palabras de su amigo, negó con la cabeza, quería decir que no lo hacía, que no culpaba ni nada similar, pero estaba el hecho de que pese a no culparlo, lo resentía. – Pero no lo haces ¿verdad? Creo que el problema es que te sigues culpando tú.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, Ethan lo seguía sosteniendo y Greg había terminado diciendo cosas que no quería decir, como el hecho de que no se había arrepentido jamás por haber dejado todo atrás, hasta a Mycroft, después de la muerte de George. Lo había necesitado, de una forma que no entendía en ese tiempo, poner espacio entre él y los demás y no ver a ningún rostro conocido.

-¿Sabías que hablaron? Varias veces de hecho.

Ethan se separó de su amigo y lo observó largamente, le quedaba un poco de duda sobre el hecho de a quién se refería. Greg meneó la cabeza varias veces hasta sostener su cabeza entre sus manos y exhaló el aire con fuerza. Estaba cansando y habían pasado ya años desde que literalmente obligó a Mycroft a alejarse de él.

-Mycroft y Donovan –aclaró al final, a Ethan no le sorprendía, una persona como Mycroft iría a evaluar al enemigo, verlo de frente, averiguar a quién se estaba enfrentando y sí, recordaba haber visto a su amigo salir un día del hospital en compañía del matemático. Para ser sincero había esperado algo malo de eso y los había seguido, pero ambos se comportaron de manera educada y hablaron durante un buen rato. Al final de la charla pareció que Mycroft comprendía la razón por la cual Greg apreciaba la compañía del médico, pero claro, no debía ser tanto porque ese médico estaba quitándole el tiempo con el que aún era su novio. Para ese momento no habían terminado aún, eso vino después.

-Lo intentó, quedarse a tu lado, como fuera, era lo único que deseaba.

Greg miró sorprendido a Ethan, no esperó que le dijera algo así de directo, generalmente todos ellos se comportaban muy moderados con la situación, pero tal vez ya era tiempo de hablar con claridad. Era cierto, Mycroft intentó de todo.

-Lo siento, Greg… yo… -Pero Greg negó con la cabeza y se levantó para ir a la reunión con el director técnico, esta vez habría cambios para el segundo partido, por lo que era importante estar concentrado en la misma. Ethan lo siguió después de recoger sus cosas, creí que había cometido un error al mencionar aquello.

 

**_25 de mayo 2016_ **

**_Brighton, Inglaterra_ **

**_Hospital General de Brighton_ **

****

_Mycroft Holmes aguardaría por él  todo el día de ser necesario, sin embargo, sentado en la sala de espera del Hospital General de Brighton pudo tener cierta información que consideraba importante. Como por ejemplo que había llegado diez minutos antes de que iniciara su turno armado con una caja de donas glaseadas y cafés para todas las enfermeras._

_Torció la boca, le desagradaba que fuera agradable y que se ganara un montón de sonrisas y palabras agradecidas._

_El servicio de Urgencias estaba bastante lleno para ser esa hora de la mañana, cuando la enfermera le preguntó su problema el tan sólo recordó lo que había sucedido unos meses antes en Japón cuando bebió demasiadas refrescos en una semana y tuvo una infección de vías urinarias. Ella sonrió y le dijo que tendría que esperar bastante para ser atendido por algo así, que tal vez preferiría ir a un médico particular o a la clínica que le correspondiera por su domicilio._

_El negó con la cabeza y le dijo que esperaría._

_Parecía que había poco personal médico, puesto que el tipo al que observaba tuvo que salir en tres ocasiones para recibir a pacientes que llegaron en ambulancia, por lo menos uno de ellos sumamente grave puesto que entró subido en la camilla y dándole masaje cardíaco._

_Odiaba que fuera así, una persona responsable y talentosa._

_Además de todo, era sorprendente la cantidad de urgencias que llegaban al lugar cuando había bastantes hospitales en la ciudad. Llegó un niño con dolor abdominal cerca de las diez de la mañana y por más que llamaron a alguien de pediatría nadie llegó, por lo que lo vio acercarse y tomar el caso._

_Así que además de todo tenía una gran conciencia y amor por su trabajo._

_Cerca de medio día dos doctoras entraron corriendo y cuando estuvieron detrás de las puertas transparentes, iniciaron una animada charla con las enfermeras. Aquello lo molestó, parecía que habían llegado tarde pero no les importaba, luego lo vio de nuevo, parecía que les estaba explicando algo sobre un paciente y después, salió a través de las puertas de cristal._

_Fue cuando se cruzaron sus miradas. Sonrió, aquello hizo que se enojara. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle de esa manera? Parecía un niño pequeño, esa era la impresión que le daba, un niño pequeño y tonto que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque decir eso podría ser una estupidez, porque era médico de urgencias del hospital público de la ciudad._

_-Buenos días… -consultó su reloj para corroborar, un gesto que parecía normal en él- perdón, es buenas tardes Mycroft. Perdí un poco la noción del tiempo porque estaba solo en el servicio._

_-Buenas tardes doctor O’Conell._

_Había practicado aquello una y otra vez, el tono de su voz, su postura, cada uno de los gestos de su cara. Sin embargo, su contraparte no parecía afectada, volvió a sonreír y entonces pareció que su autocontrol corría el riesgo de desmoronarse, tenía ganas de partirle la cara. Cosa que no haría, no, para nada lo haría._

_-¿Me estás esperando?_

_Mycroft difícilmente podía creer a este tipo, ¿por qué cada frase la acompañaba de una sonrisa? ¿Por qué el tono de su voz era tan alegre? Respiró profundo, de hecho era cierto, quería hablar con él y planeaba esperar al final de su turno pero, si la oportunidad era ahora, ahora sería._

_-Es correcto._

_-Entonces me puedes acompañar a almorzar –dijo y casi pareció que lo tomaría del brazo para guiarlo.- Mi único desayuno fue una de esas donas que traje en la mañana y no es suficiente, parece que no como gran cosa pero es todo lo contrario, cuando me siento a comer, necesito que sea mucha la cantidad de comida._

_Caminaba a su lado y trataba de hacer oídos sordos a su palabrería, aunque probaba ser complicado, el tono cantarino de su voz y su acento claramente irlandés le hacían difícil el hecho de ignorarlo._

_-¿Gustas algo? ¿Un café? –Estaban frente a una linda cafetería  a una cuadra del hospital, tenía mesas en el exterior y parecía agradable el ambiente, se veían varias batas blancas sobre los uniformes quirúrgicos.- Los sándwiches aquí son fenomenales._

_-No, gracias, estoy bien así. –Se balanceaba de un lado a otro, de nuevo su evaluación de que sólo era un niño pequeño se reforzaba, para Mycroft aquello no demostraba carácter, ¿qué no podía quedarse quieto?_

_-OK, dame un minuto para ir por mi comida, toma asiento._

_Fue dentro de local, intercambió algunas palabras con la mujer que atendía, la cual le sonrió de vuelta y lo tocó en la cara con algo parecido a cariño. Tal vez era agradecimiento, su lenguaje corporal hablaba sobre familiaridad pero había algo más, sus ojos lo miraban como si él fuera perfecto. Tal vez había sido su paciente, tal vez la había ayudado._

_-Te traje un té –puso la taza frente de él, era de menta y manzanilla, uno de sus preferidos.- Sé que me dijiste que estabas bien pero uno no se resiste a una humeante taza de té, ¿o sí?_

_-Gracias –respondió y abrazó con sus manos la taza, uno de los placeres más simples que tenía, sentir el calor transmitirse a sus manos.- ¿No comerás nada?_

_-Jess lo traerá en un segundo –respondió tras darle un trago a su propia taza de té- siempre insiste en prepararme algo fresco aunque no es necesario, podría comer cualquiera de los que hizo en la mañana, pero ella insiste y bueno, no me puedo negar._

_-¿La conoces?_

_-Brigthon podría parecer una ciudad donde no pasa nada, pero su tasa de accidentes es alta. El año pasado, apenas un mes después de que entré a trabajar a Urgencias, un camión repartidor embistió a dos niños. Uno era el hijo de Jess. Logramos mantenerlo con vida hasta que llegó el cirujano pedíatra, era domingo, sólo tenemos uno y no estaba en turno. Yo sigo pensando que no hice nada maravilloso, que fue cosa del pequeño, resistir con todas sus fuerzas y dejarnos ayudarlo. Pero ella piensa diferente._

_Mycroft hubiera preferido no escuchar aquello. Sintió que sus ojos se ponían un poco llorosos pero resistió la urgencia de expresarlo, después de todo era una historia sobre personas extrañas. Personas extrañas que debían su vida a la capacidad del hombre enfrente de él._

_-¿Quién es usted doctor O’Conell?_

_La pregunta de Mycroft fue directa pero no pareció molestarle a su interlocutor. Como siempre sonrió y se dio el tiempo de dar otros dos tragos cuidadosos a su taza de té antes de depositarla con cuidado sobre la mesa._

_-¿Quieres la historia corta? –Preguntó y Mycroft asintió._

_-Me llamo Donovan O’Conell, pero eso ya lo sabes –se rio de su pequeño chiste, parecía acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de bromas dentro de sus conversaciones, Mycroft no respondió nada- tengo veinticinco años, los cumplí recién en marzo. Mi padre es irlandés pero yo jamás viví en Irlanda, ni tampoco mi hermano. Nací con un defecto cardíaco, me operaron a los días de nacido pero aun así me la pasé viendo médicos durante toda mi infancia. Para mis dos años de vida la cantidad de deudas que tenían mis padres se volvió estratosférica, razón por lo cual mi padre nos abandonó y sólo lo recuerdo por las fotografías._

_Se vio interrumpido por la mujer, Jess, que traía su sándwich. Donovan le agradeció y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas, ¿era cierto? Acababa de decirle que vivió su infancia en un hospital y que su madre tuvo que mantener a dos niños y pagar deudas y aun así, sonreía como si en su corazón no hubiera más que alegría._

_-Cuando cumplí ocho años pude entrar a una escuela normal, pero me aburrí al instante, mis profesores pensaron que era idiota y de hecho, tuve que recursar un grado. Mi madre no lo creyó, porque yo era de esos niños odiosos que sabían la respuesta de todo, que siempre tenía un libro en las manos y que prefería quedarse leyendo a dormir o comer. Me llevó con una psicóloga quien me hizo varias pruebas y demostraron que mi coeficiente intelectual era de un genio. Presenté mis exámenes de grado superior a los diez años y entré a la universidad a los once._

_Mycroft estaba escuchando con atención y sorpresa, era joven para ser un médico de urgencias pero tampoco imaginó que hubiera entrado a la universidad a tan corta edad. Se tomó una pausa para comer y beber un poco más de té._

_-Hice un año de pre medicina y después entré a la Facultad, deberías ver lo ridículo que se ve un adolescente de doce años entre adultos de veintidós. Después me tomé un año, mi madre enfermó, cáncer mamario, murió a los ocho meses del diagnóstico. Mi hermano se hizo cargo de mí, para ese tiempo ya estaba dentro de la policía, él sacó malas calificaciones en sus exámenes y abandonó la idea de una carrera universitaria. Para cuando regresé a la Facultad y me autorizaron para iniciar con los cursos clínicos tenía quince años. Cuatro años después era médico general así que de inmediato entré a la especialidad de Urgencias médico-quirúrgicas y estoy terminado la de Anatomo-patología aquí en el Hospital de Brighton. Las noches que no estoy aquí estoy en la Estación de Policía, ahí está asignado mi hermano y voy como voluntario, porque no tienen un médico por el momento._

_-¿Así que eres un genio?_

_-Sí –dijo pero no parecía que fuera a presumir por aquello, de hecho, ahora que lo veía sin estar tan molesto, Mycroft podía darse cuenta de que la sonrisa era una manera de mostrarse agradable, que tal vez antes no fuera tan bien recibido como lo era ahora.- Pero sabes, hubiera deseado ir a la escuela con los chicos de mi edad en vez parecer bicho raro entre personas diez años más grandes que me odiaban por saber más que ellos._

_Suspiró y Mycroft estuvo a punto de solidarizarse con él, no le era ajeno el desprecio por el simple hecho de ser más inteligente que los demás. En el rostro del hombre más joven se vio reflejado por primera vez la tristeza, pero sacudió la cabeza y la ahuyentó con una sonrisa._

_-Mi mamá me pidió que pasara lo que pasara siempre lo enfrentara con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mejor de las actitudes, me dijo que de esa manera podría lograr todo lo que me propusiera. –Tal vez esa era la razón, una petición de una madre que había muerto años atrás, pero con esa sonrisa trataba de alejar las cosas malas de su vida y Mycroft lo encontraba a la vez irreal y a la vez admirable._

_-Debes además comprender que no tengo amigos, porque la mayoría de médicos me ven como una persona que lo tiene todo a su favor, una beca para estudiar, no estoy endeudado de por vida, un trabajo estable, una casa propia. Les parezco una amenaza y tratan de alejarme._

_-Entiendo, también me he topado con ese tipo de personas. –Mycroft hubiera querido evitar simpatizar con él pero ahí estaba, sabiendo a lo que se refería, siendo una persona joven que había destacado en la universidad y conseguido una catedra permanente cuando muchos profesores trabajan por horas._

_-Llegué a vivir a Brighton hace un año, las enfermeras de Urgencias no me odian, mis compañeras de servicio son algo flojas y mi hermano y yo compramos una casa después de vender lo que nuestra madre nos dejó en Londres. Hace un año que estoy aquí, he ido a la mayoría de los partidos de fútbol y me considero un fan. Prácticamente no tengo tiempo libre, nadie me manda mensajes, tengo una cuenta de Facebook, de Instagram, Twitter y Tumblr, aunque mis publicaciones no son muy divertidas. Me gusta ir al cine, tomo tres horas de mi tiempo y luego regreso corriendo al Hospital. Y, para terminar, soy sapiosexual._

_Mycroft parpadeó varias veces, no todos los días una persona confiesa su sexualidad a otra como si fuera lo más normal del planeta. Donovan O’Conell no era como él pensaba ni remotamente y eso lo asustaba ligeramente. Era un persona con un pasado doloroso que se enfrentada a su presente y futuro con la mejor de las actitudes, aunque le costara entablar relaciones personales con la mayoría de la gente estaba dispuesto a intentarlo._

_Estaba seguro de que al igual que él, encontraba aburridos a la mayoría, no era un estímulo para su inteligencia, por lo que prefería concentrarse en lo que hacía, estudiar, adquirir otra especialidad, trabajar en Urgencias, hacer de voluntario en la estación de policía. Cosas que importaban. Hubiera sido más fácil si él fuera un cualquiera, alguien atraído sexualmente por Gregory, alguien a quien pudiera despreciar._

_-Eso es complicado. –Respondió porque se sintió obligado, el otro hombre volvió a sonreír. Se había terminado el té y el sándwich y reposaba sus manos sobre la mesa._

_-Demasiado, porque nadie, ni siquiera mis maestros en la universidad o los doctores en los hospitales, han sido más inteligentes que yo o se han destacado de alguna manera para que yo pudiera admirarlos. –Dijo y Mycroft entendió, el mundo de los peces dorados, donde nadie tiene siquiera un poco de la inteligencia necesaria para mirarlos dos veces. Recordaba a Victor Trevor, era un caso casi único, Gavin Lestrade también lo era, aunque en el caso de los dos hombres que fueran inteligentes y talentosos no era suficiente._

_Sólo Gregory tenía lo que él buscaba aunque su inteligencia se expresara de otras maneras._

_-Sin embargo has encontrado a alguien a quien puedes admirar._

_Mycroft no quería llegar a este punto de la conversación pero estaban ahí. Para él era obvio que el hombre estaba enamorado de Greg, pero lo que observaba en su ahora ex novio era confuso, no sabía que pasaba por su mente y no encontraba respuestas. Además de que no podía ir y hablar con él, no lo permitía._

_-Es unilateral Mycroft Holmes –respondió un rubor ligero se esparció por sus mejillas.- Lo admiro en muchos sentidos y me gusta como nunca antes me gustó nadie, pero es unilateral. Es cosa mía y nada más, no me corresponde._

_-Yo no estoy tan seguro. –Le respondió y bajó la vista, casi salta de la sorpresa cuando siente la mano del otro hombre sobre la suya._

_-Tranquilo Mycroft –le dijo tratando de calmar su mente.- La verdad es que Greg me necesita, porque yo soy alguien extraño que no vivió todo lo que sucedió cuando murieron sus compañeros de equipo ni George. Soy alguien que no le recuerda las cosas buenas que tuvo, las cosas que amenazan con hundirlo en la depresión. Sé que suena extraño, ¿sus recuerdos buenos son lo que lo hace estar mal? Sí, porque no puede negar el hecho de que ya nada de eso existe._

_-Nosotros lo entendemos –trató de añadir Mycroft, pero la voz se le quebró, la presión de la mano de Donovan se volvió más fuerte._

_-Sí, pero al mismo tiempo no. Conmigo puede hablar de la nueva película de Star Wars y con ustedes sólo quiere hablar como es que sabía que el chico que mató a George era una mala persona y no hizo nada._

_Sonrió de nuevo y Mycroft sintió que comenzaba a entender. Esta persona no era cualquier persona, esta persona tenía algo especial que casi nadie veía porque era opacado por el hecho de ser alguien joven que había llegado muy rápido aun lugar que muchos quisieran._

_-Pero es temporal, te lo aseguro. Después volverá a tu lado y se arrepentirá de haberte alejado y de verdad espero que tú puedas perdonarlo y recibirlo de vuelta, porque es contigo con quien podrá tener la verdadera felicidad._

_Estaba llorando, le había dicho aquello y de verdad lo creía y ahora estaba llorando y odiaba haberlo hecho llorar. Porque no tendría por qué llorar, él sólo estaba apoyando a Gregory, siendo su amigo. Se había enamorado de Gregory pero no podía culparlo, ahora le confesaba que él sabía que eso no iba a durar y le pedía que aceptara de vuelta a su ex novio y que fueran felices. ¿Cómo era capaz una persona de mostrar tanta amabilidad?_

_-¿Y tú…?_

_La preguntó murió en sus labios al ver que dejaba libres las lágrimas de igual manera que las sonrisas, sin parecer apenado por el despliegue público de emociones. Se secó los ojos cuando comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas._

_-Yo estaré bien y tendré un amigo grandioso en Greg. –Ahora Mycroft fue quien tomó su mano, era inútil tratar de aparentar que no estaba conmovido por todo lo que había escuchado. Aunque le era difícil aceptar que Gregory no fuera su novio, que pasara todo el tiempo posible con este hombre frente de él y que el médico estaba enamorado de él, le alegraba que fuera así. Porque era un persona que podía traerle alegría a Gregory, que podía ayudarlo a curar su corazón._

_-Y en mí._

**20 de junio 2018**

**Solo Sokos Hotel Palace Bridge**

**Isla Vasilyevsky, San Petersburgo**

La isla estaba entre dos ríos, el Bolshlaya y el Málaya, en esta época del año era un lugar muy hermoso lleno de lugares floreados. El hotel dónde estaba la familia de Greg y la otros jugadores era un lugar magnífico y de una suntuosidad palpable. La mejor parte era su alberca interior, era capaz de transmitir una gran paz mientras se bebía un coctel por la tarde. En el caso de Sherlock, la persona que había pedido permiso especial para ausentarse de la universidad para ir a sus partidos, era Mycroft, había volado con Anthea, Gavin y Gail para estar desde el primero partido. Fue algo extraño, porque daba la impresión de que iría también a estar con Greg, si no fuera porque hizo el viaje al lado de otra persona.

Daniel Ascott era un hombre bien parecido y extremadamente bien educado que aunque se sintió un poco incómodo por la situación, la presencia de los hermanos del ex novio de Mycroft, no evidenció nada y se comportó todo el tiempo como un gran fan del equipo que venía a apoyar a su selección. Vestía todos los días el jersey de Inglaterra, en todas sus variantes, esta vez tenía el que era de color blanco, uno muy tradicional. Se sentó en la mesa del restaurante, el cual tenía altos arcos de ladrillo como si se tratara de alguna fábrica, Mycroft estaba ahí y sujetaba su teléfono celular como si en ello le fuera la vida. Daniel suspiró y comenzó comer de su plato de fruta.

-Deberíamos ir a conocer la ciudad, es un lugar muy impresionante, creo que un poco de turismo no nos caería mal, ¿no crees?

Mycroft no respondió, conocía esa expresión y aunque lo quería negar, era imposible, Mycroft estaba pensando en Greg, seguramente a raíz de algún mensaje que hubiera recibido de parte del futbolista. Terminó la fruta y se levantó, tal vez comería un plato de cereal, pero en vez de eso acabó con una taza de chocolate, miró en dirección a la mesa donde estaba Mycroft y seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, por eso se sentó en la primera mesa que vio desocupada sin hacer otra cosa que beber el líquido caliente.

-¿Puedo dejar esto aquí?

La voz lo hizo saltar y de inmediato dijo que sí aunque no se había fijado de quién era la voz. Cuando notó al joven pelirrojo que había dejado dos platos sobre la mesa y que regresaba ya con una taza y un vaso, se le hizo familiar aunque no tenía una clara idea de dónde lo conocía.

-Gracias, suelo servirme mucho de comer, ¿gustas cereal? Te vi decidiendo sobre tomar o no tomar una de estas cajas que parecen puestas en el buffet para los niños –Daniel se sintió de inmediato en confianza y eso le agradó, el hombre parecía ser de esas personas que hablaban mucho, pero para él, quien a veces permanecía durante mucho tiempo en silencio, estaba perfecto.

-Pero es tu cereal –le responde el hombre de cabello negro, el pelirrojo sonríe y con la mano hace un gesto para que el otro olvide ese detalle-

-Hay más de esas cajitas llenas de azúcar y sabor a chocolate, iré por otra –le puso cerca una pequeña botella de leche a modo de invitación para que se sirviera el cereal. Daniel agradeció y lo hizo, así que ambos estaban comiendo sin haber hecho ningún otro comentario.

-Por cierto, soy Danny –le dijo cuando cayó en cuenta de que no se habían presentado.

-Lo sé, arquitecto, estás contratado para la construcción de esas torres que habrá en Blackfriars, el más joven de todos los profesionales que van a participar.

Daniel abrió grande los ojos y dejó su cuchara sobre el plato de cereal, pareció sorprendido y tratando de tomar una decisión sobre cómo responder.

-No, calma, no soy un acosador, ni siquiera tuve que buscarte en Google para saber eso – El pelirrojo dejó también la cuchara con la que había estado comiendo el omelete y se puso lo más serio que podía – Soy Donovan O’Conell, mucho gusto.

-Ahhh –Daniel tomó su mano y se sorprendió, él no era una persona que mirara los chismes en las páginas de internet o las revistas y sabía que había un irlandés llamado Donovan que era la persona por la cual Greg Lestrade dejó a su novio y además de todo, Mycroft le había contado varias veces el tipo de persona que era el doctor O’Conell. Pero jamás le dijo que fuera tan joven –No es posible, no puedes ser tú, tienes como veinte años.

-No, claro que no, cumplí ya los veintiocho años –ambos rieron como si eso fuera muy gracioso y Daniel pudo terminar su cereal.

-El que me buscó en Google fue Greg, ¿verdad? –No era en realidad una pregunta, era lo lógico y no era quien para molestarse, Mycroft hizo cosas más drásticas cuando aún mantenía la esperanza real de volver al lado de su ex novio.

-Sí, pero no lo tomes a mal, se dio cuenta de que eres un buen partido para Mycroft –Donovan respondió muy quitado de la pena y se ganó otra de esas expresiones de grandes ojos que Daniel podía dar. – Así como yo lo soy para Greg, fue a conocerme en persona y hasta dijo que podíamos ser amigos, claro eso después cambió.

-Cuando Greg le dejó en claro que no iban a regresar y que tenía una relación contigo.

Donovan no respondió de inmediato, se concentró en terminar su platillo principal antes de comerse la fruta y dos piezas de pan, Daniel lo observaba porque ya no tenía más cereal y aunque ambos estaban en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía el celular encendido o parecía esperar una llamada o un mensaje.

-Yo no tengo una relación con Greg Lestrade - Daniel soltó una risotada, porque era ridículo lo que acababa de decir, estaba muy seguro de que sí la tenía, sin embargo, el que lo dijera así le generó una gran curiosidad – Así como tú no la tienes con Mycroft Holmes.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Daniel lo miraba como si fuera de otro planeta y la verdad no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Pues, lo hacemos por los orgasmos porque –Donovan lo miró con sus ojos verdes que parecía irreales, Daniel sintió que de haber estado de pie sus piernas se hubiera sentido como gelatina – el sexo es fenomenal.

El arquitecto se puso a reír a carcajadas, un momento después se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, miró en dirección a Mycroft, seguía sentado a la mesa pero ahora manaba mensajes, no daba señales de haberlo escuchado reír.

-¿Crees que no conozco esa mirada? –El médico de cabello pelirrojo le habla pero Daniel no lo mira, siente pena, no quiere mirarlo – La conozco y se llama anhelo. Yo me prometí que no caería enamorado de Greg de esta forma, que no soportaría las ausencias cuando olvida todo porque Mycroft le manda un mensaje o se va a casa temprano para hablar con él por Skype.

-Oh, no era mi imaginación, si lo hacen –dijo Daniel quien no tenía la seguridad de que eso sucediera pero lo había pensado muchas veces.

-Claro que sí y entonces pienso ¿qué diablos? Son tan buenos amigos, tan cercanos, sólo les falta volverse a besar y acabar en la cama, ¿qué esperan?

Daniel le dio un golpe en el brazo, algo usual en él pero que tomó desprevenido al médico, se rio de la acción y mantuvo su mirada interesada en el arquitecto.

-No mientas, Daniel Ascott, dime que no te quedas por el sexo y no te voy a creer nada.

Daniel torció esos labios rojos que parecía que los hubiera pintado y dio el último trago a su chocolate que ya estaba frío.

-También me quedo porque Mycroft es una excelente persona y es tan inteligente –Donovan se tapa las orejas con las manos y parece dolido, Daniel le pone una mano sobre el hombro con preocupación.

-No, no debías decir cosas buenas de ambos, porque Greg es igual de maravilloso –Daniel se tapa la boca sabiendo que no debió decirlo y los dos se miran hasta que les gana de nuevo la risa.

-Estábamos mejor cuando lo hacíamos por el sexo –dice uno y el otro lo repite, ambos se paran por otra taza de café, Daniel se fija que Mycroft ha desaparecido y no tiene idea de si se dio cuenta de su presencia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios?  
> Por favor, hagan uso de ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? Por favor, dejen alguno.


End file.
